Memorias quæ perierunt Sangreal Memories of th
by Lady Amarlie of Narnia
Summary: She has to run, she's nowhere to hide, until she gets to Konohagakure and have her new family. She can't remember anything. EVERYTHING.She has to protect something precious that worth more than her life. She has to know the clue to make her come home. But will she ever gone to place where she should be if her heart is bound to a man who knows no EMOTION?
1. Prologue

Well I don't own Bleach and Naruto. Credit goes to their respective owners...:)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was dark when she came home, no lights, no sounds and worst none of her family members were there. She was trying to look but her eyes seemed not to get use to the darkness of their house, well if you call it a house. Literally, it is a mansion home of the lost empire whose lives of people depending on the reigning Monarch. But now, even the King Emperor and the Queen Empress were not to be found. She looked over to her brother's room, but as she was about to hit the knob, she saw blood coming out of his room. She gasped and put her hands on her mouth to avoid any noise that she could make. She turn the doorknob and peeked onto the room. She saw nothing at first but on the bed there lay her brother, whose life was already taken by death. She hurried over to him and kneeled down to hear his heart beat. Good thing, it is still though she knew that it will fade in a matter of time. She whisper on her brother's ear and mutter something but before she do it she heard a noise coming outside of the room. She looked back on her brother and saw him looking in her eyes, worried flashed upon his eyes and telling her something he couldn't say. She put her left ear on his mouth so that she could hear a thing from his brother.

" Amy dear, listen for... I am running out of t-time..." Breathe heavily on her ear.

" What is it?." She whisper, but her voice cracked as she said it.

" Amy, you should go now, they are looking for you." His brother choked a bit.

" What?.."

" Amy, go now.. " "Never to return until you have gained your strength back, only you who can ressurect us." His right hand cupped the left cheek of his beloved sister whom he fought for until his last breath but he wasn't able to make it.

" I can't understand, what's going on I left for the mission on another country but now, I didn't seem to recognize our home." " I didn't see mom and dad, even Alex and others." " Where is the army?.." Amy said almost going hysterics.

" Just go and never return, they can never have the crown for they know you have survived." " I have to go now, I hate leaving you behind." " I want you to come, but I know you must fulfill something first before going home." " Always remember this my Amy... I will never forget you, I will be there on your last days and have you home..." " Big brother will always look over you.." " _I love you _is not enough to show how much I care for you..." " My pretty little sister..." As he said this his right hand which is cupping her face fell and that was the time Amy almost shouts for she cannot bear the pain of losing his family, especially her brother died in a defeat. She cried harder than before which blurred her eyes already as she cried and burried her face on her brother's chest wanting him to come back. She started to slamming his chest and crying and mourning at the same time. Suddenly voices have been heard and footsteps are coming from outside.

" She is here!.." She is here!.." The man shouts as he saw the door opened on her brother's room. She gasped and looked at her brother's dead body...

" I swear I will return which such revenge, I will keep this in my head for it will serve as my goal to have your lives back." " And brother, please... Wait for me there!..." " I love you too!..." As she said this for the last time she burried her face on her brother's chest and kissed his face harder than before. She automatically stood up and looked outside of her brother's room and she saw a man holding a gun. It was fired and she was able to dodge it. She fired back and saw the man limped on it. But she didn't expect a back-up and fired back to her. She uncompletely dodge it, and she felt a numb on the left side of her shoulder. She saw blood coming out, and for the very last time, she looked on her brother's body and closed her eyes deeply before running towards the window and falling from the window breaking the glass. She fell on the ground smoothly but as she stood up she couldn't see much of her way for much blood is running out.

_Shit... I have to run or I will die here!..._

Amy run as fast as she could then loads of guns were fired to her while she jumped out of the walls of the mansion and going to the forest and lost in the darkness under the moonlight. She was able to escape and for the last time she looked back with a blurred eyes, crying and panting deeply she thought...

_I swear to heavens, I will come back and have you all regret what you have done to my family and friends!... _And off she run as fast as she could, never looking back for her life is on the line. She wanted to survive for her family especially to her brother who have lost his life in favor of her...

* * *

Well that's it... it's really hard to organize story hahaha check for the Beginning of Chapter 1...:)

Reviews pls...:) By the way there will be some lemons here, can someone help me on that?..;)


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

Well I don't own Bleach and Naruto. Credit goes to their respective owners...:)

* * *

Chapter 1 : _Amnesia_

_I need to survive, I have to survive! They need me, they will meet me in the end! Where am I? Where did I go?... Where will I be?..._

" Waaahhhh"... She pants heavily as she managed to wake-up and see that she is in an unfamiliar place to which on her surprise looks like a house. She hold hear head and felt a banadage on it. She can't remember anything for it was so blurred, every now and then she is always running saving her own life, but why?... That's what she asked herself but she couldn't give any answer then. She felt sadness overwhelmed her and she cupped her face with her palm and tears running down.

_Why am I crying?.. What had happened? Please, let me remember anything!..._

" Don't force yourself, it will be hard to do so..." A man's serious voice came inside her room and when she looked up he saw a hermit-like man, white hair and a marked-tears on her face. He is now coming closer and approaching her with a warm aura and a smile on his face. He sits in front of him still smiling at her.

" I know you are trying to remember how did you get here." " I will tell you if you will let me... Don't worry, I am harmless"...He said with a glow on her teeth. Amy can't help but smiled back from it.

" Okay so, here it goes... I was on my way back to Konohagakure and-" snap!..

" What's Konohagakure?..." Amy looked amused...

" Oh, you don't know?" " It's right where you are...!" The man exclaimed with amusement. Amy can't help now but laugh hard, she laughed but a searing pain hit her head and she tried to turn her head down on her knees. The old man managed to hold her and let her sit-up agan. Amy held a deep breath and sigh slowly releasing the air.

" Please continue..." She smiled...innocently...

_Geez! If I am as young as Kakashi or Itachi, I might fell to this cute- no! Hell, she is a goddess!..._ The old man snapped in mind and shook his head in disbelief. Amy stared in amusement and confusion for she didn't know what is happening to him, she released a small laugh and looked at him with amusement. A chuckle released again and they both laugh from it.

" I am Jiraiya, actually I died already but I dunno, a certain light came upon me and suddenly here I am." " Alive and kicking every asses of beautiful girls!.." He chuckled while saying those words. Amy gasped with amusement at the same time and they both laugh.

" So, you were dead?" " How did you manage to bring yourself back to life?"

" We don't know either, someone had resurrect us."

" We?" " You mean many of you have brought back to life?" Amy stared in uncomfortable gaze towards the old man. She thought of him a bit crazy.

" Well, some of us didn't go back, they stayed as a dead, but me I chose to live again." " I have to take good care of myself, my possessions and most of all the people I love the most..." He smiled sincerely to her. Amy got used to his little fondness of him and was able to talk comfortably with him. She tried to yawn for a bit and wanted to got out of the bed. Jiraiya managed to helped her but he told her that she cannot go out because she has a lot of bruises and a gun-shot on the left side of her shoulder.

" By the way, you were damn shot and wounded but you managed to escape them." " Who are they?"

" What do they want from you?" Jiraiya cannot say the word _rape_ he knew it's a bit offensive but they all suspected that she was from a different country and a slave so there is a possibility that she was once ripped apart. Amy looked at him with such a blank thoughts and shook her head "no" for she didn't know what to say because she have lost her thoughts and even can't remember everything happened right before she was brought in that hospital and in Konohagakure. She didn't even remember her family, friends and her most beloved brother The Grand Duke Chad. It hit her there, when she came with the thought of the word brother but she couldn't remember what was for.

" I dunno, Jiraiya-san but I cannot remember anything..." " All I could remember was I have to run for my life, I have to save myself from them." Amy shrugged and got shaken then hugged herself like she is afraid of what is coming to her. Jiraiya managed to hugged her like a daughter and craddled her softly and brought her in his chest. He run his hands on her back and patted her upper back gently like a friend.

" Just calm down, you are safe now..." Jiraiya can't help but have sympathy on the poor girl for he thought she was raped and got herself in an awful situation that she didn't want to remember after all.

" Can I come with you?.." Amy suddenly release herself from his fatherly hug and asked if she could live with him.

" Eh?..." Jiraiya was taken aback with her bluntness and managed to release a small lightly chuckled. He scratch his head and a bit stuttering while saying these words to her...

" Are you sure with that?" " My house is a really mess!..." " And I usually bring home with me some girls you know.." He tried to smirked with a light wink to scare her off but then she didn't even bat an eye. Jiraiya saw that she is very serious and he guessed he has to ask this first to Tsunade before settling these things.

" Ok, I see you are not backing down with it, aren't you?..." But Amy shook her head and she is determined to be with this old man as her new guardian. Jiraiya sigh deeply and managed to smile at her to which in his surprise Amy smiled back. _I guess that's it, I have to ask for Tsunade's permission before bringing home my new 'daughter'..._He can't help but smile at the thought of having her as a daughter and imagining Tsunade was his wife. He wasn't able to notice that he is smiling pervertly at that thought to which Amy got laugh hard. Jiraiya, snapped back to reality and managed to laughed as hard as they could.

" Okay, wait here and I will be right back." " I will bring you to my precious friend and let her decide your fate..." Jiraiya stood up and smiled at her, but before he left he almost forgot to asked one of the most important question, which is her name...

" Onamae-wa nandeska?..."

" Amy desu..." Then she smiled happily at her name to which that was the only thing she remembered.

" Sugoi!" " At least you know your name there, huh!" Jiraiya walked out of the room but got back and waved at her. Amy can't help but to chuckle at the old man's funny character.

_I might have always a wonderful time having a father like him. Now I wonder, what about my parents, was my father like that? And do I have a sibling?..._ As he pondered on these thoughts she went back to sleep. She got a bit exhausted on the conversation, seems like her aura gotten low and she needs to recharge herself or she will get empty at any moment...

* * *

Wheew! It's hard dude... Promise so many thoughts and plots playing over my head... hahahaha


	3. Chapter 2 : New Family

Here is the new chapter... Hope you like this...

Credit goes to the owner of Bleach and Naruto...:)

* * *

**Chapter 2 : New family**

She woke-up with fainted voices at the background where she was trying to absorb what are they talking about. She tried to open her eyes but her inner self prevented her to do so...

_Not yet, my dear..._

She stayed like that for several minutes until most of the voices faded, she can only hear now two females, two voices of men to which the other one is so much familiar to her. She knew it was Jiraiya and the other is somewhat like 16 or 17.

_Now open your eyes, my lovely petal..._

Seems like she loves to follow this instinct of her, a habit she has been doing but she can't remember anything since when and where. She managed to move a bit signaling that she has already awaken from her glorious sleeping. The voices fainted a bit and when she opened her eyes, she first saw a blurry Jiraiya. With some winks the whole place becomes clear and she stared at her new-father with a smile. The woman who has a green diamond-like tattoo on her forehead smirked but then smiled at the reaction both of them gave to each other. _What a beautiful woman she is, she looks like someone I have met before but..._ She shook her head in disbelief, she tried to sit and Jiraiya helped her. She then saw a boy with yellow hair, blue-eyes were shining while looking at her. He smiled at her and suddenly she can't help but smiling back. _He is so welcoming. I like this kid. _She assess the room and saw a lady holding a pink-pig, she is also beautiful though she has a strong personality but she can still feel her fondness and light character so she smiled at her to her surprise, she smiled back.

" Enough of those staring and smilings, we know you are beautiful." Tsunade managed to say but with a simple light joke on it. They chuckle a bit and Naruto approached her and lend his right hand for their first-time meeting.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokague and the Red-hot Habanero.."

" My name is ahm..." She can't remember her surname, not even a single letter of it...

Naruto got a bit surprised but then he encouraged her not to say a word if she doesn't want to.

" It's okay, Ero-sennin told me your cute name already." Naruto smiled at her.

" Thanks, the name that I am afraid I can leave you is only...'Amy'..." She shyly put her head down and stared at her fist hands.

" No, it's okay Amy-chan, even if you don't have a surname you are still welcome as a part of the Konohagakure." " It seems you wanted to live with this perverted-man, be careful he could be a danger to you." Tsunade chuckled a bit and Jiraiya glanced back with a small glare.

" I know I am a perv but I don't pick-up a young lady like her." " She is so innocent and good, I know she has to be taken care of properly, right Naruto?.."

" Hai!.." " Ero-sennin.." And they all laughed...

" Okay then, Jiraiya I handed you this little woman, but never touch her!" You know what I mean.."

" You don't need to tell me then, my Tsunade." " I have my own limitations too!.." " Besides, she is so innocent and needs to be taken care of." " Now, Naruto has a big sister I guess." He snapped to Naruto and Naruto welcomed her as his new sister.

" I am so happy, I have a brother in Sasuke's presence now, I am going to have a sister, this time an elder sister!.." " I am so happy!.." He exclaimed and Amy was so happy that she had found her new family.

" Thank you so much, I am so pleased and very much relieved that I can stay here in this place." " Thank you!.." Amy wiped some tears which is almost gone from her teary-eyes. Jiraiya hugged her again like a father to her. Tsunade and Shizune loved the scene as if Jiraiya is really a father. Naruto can't help but smile at the action from his sensei and godfather. And the rest was history...

" Naruto come back here!..." " You shouldn't drag her like that or she will fall on her feet you – bakka!.." Jiraiya shouted at Naruto who is dragging Amy on their way to his parents' previous home which is a quite bigger than in Jiraiya's apartment. Jiraiya told them that he will moved with them so that he could carefully watch over them though he will retain his apartment for his pleasures. Good thing about Jiraiya, he truly respects a woman and never insults or disrespects them.

" You know, Ero-sennin is really a perv but he is so kind, just like my Kakashi-sensei." Naruto put his hands on the back of his head while taking a walk home with Amy and Jiraiya.

" So you mean even if he is like that he don't take women for granted and never disrepects them?"

" But of course...Teme" Naruto puts his forefinger on the entrance of his nose on a horizontal way and scratch it.

" But I want to share a deep secret about it.." Naruto waved Amy to come a bit closer. Amy followed him and he whisper to her ear...

" But Ero-sennin has been in-love with Tsunade-baa-chan..." Amy as she heard this gasped and cupped her mouth shut to which didn't escape's Jiraiya's observing eyes.

" Naruto!..." " What are you telling to her!..." Jiraiya is now a bit ashamed and turned his face into a tomato-like cheeks.

" Hahahaha, tsch Eron-sennin, don't worry it was a positive comment though.." And they both laugh.

Amy loved her new family and she stare at them like her brother and father and she felt Tsunade as her mother figure. But she bet that she didn't like if the father is the perverted Jiraiya. She was about to follow those two who were bickering at each other when suddenly she felt a strong presence behind her.

_It's on the trees..._ Her instinct says... But when she looked around, she saw nothing but just swaying of the leaves. Her thoughts were cut when Naruto shouted her name and waving her to come with them...

" Oi Amy-nee-chan, let's go home!" " It's almost dark, and I am hungry I hope you know how to cook...!" A hit came from Jiraiya suddenly stopped him from shouting.

" Ehhhhhhhh Nani!.."

" Why do you have to order her like that?" " I though she is your elder sister?" Jiraiya bickers...

" I was just asking if she can cook that's it!..."

" Fine, you guys stop it I am coming now, and I know how to cook..." " Don't worry about it!.." She looked back for a final glance to assure everything is okay and run towards them and pat them both on their different shoulders.

" Ike-..." Amy said while smiling...

" Hehehe, Amy-nee-chan is somewhat funny eh.." Naruto commented...

" Hmmm.. we will see in the next days..." Amy winked at him and Naruto smiled back and the three of them went home with laughs and happy thoughts and topics discussing on their way to Naruto's home.

A man was standing on a tree-branch and gave himself a smirked. _I think this will be interesting. _And he jumped away from the scene and only falling leaves he left on his tracks...

* * *

Hahahaha so who is that man? Kinda anonymous eh?...

Review pls...:) it makes my story improve more...


	4. Chapter 3 Moving on Without Knowing it

Credit goes to the owner of Bleach and Naruto... Don't forget to leave a comment and criticism.. Its all welcome in my comment section. Updates are coming so be patient... :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving on Without Knowing It

Finally Amy felt a like she was being born into a new life, not knowing what was her past and what happened back then. She was so concentrating to gain more knowledge about the people she is with now. She felt like she just want to jump high and play a lot but she knew that her age is no longer like what those teenagers were like. Seeing Naruto and Jiraiya bickering though in a funny way, makes her feel like she is much content and felt lucky. She was out-spacing when she noticed the two stopped in a beautiful house adorned with a 'Whirlpool' symbol and the 'Leaf's' symbol. She can't help but to admire the beauty of what she is seeing now. She is so fascinated with the outer look of the house and can't help to see what is on the inside, until she heard Naruto calling her name...

" Hey nee-chan, do you want to come?."

" Hai, ahm I just can't help to look at this wonderful house."

" Actually, it is so simple and a little too small." " But I love everything about it, especially the people who are living with me..." " You will see the Yondaime Hokage and The Red-Hot Habanero.." Naruto says proudly to her. She knew that those people well, maybe she just guessed were his parents.

" I might actually want to see them I am so curious on how they look like.."

" Woah!" " What about me?.." " I am so starving and I have to make my stomach bulgy again..." Jiraiya winked at Amy...

" You Perverted Sannin, go home and eat there!.." Naruto exclaimed which to Amy's surprise both of them laughed at it.

" Okay then, let's go in and meet my wonderful parents.." Naruto led the way to his home followed by Amy and Jiraiya.

Ding Dong Ding Dong ... Naruto pushed the ring bell button of their house. Afterwards a lady with red-hair opened the door and goes to the gate.

" Woah!" " Naruto, you're home!..."

" Hehehe Tadaima, Kaa-chan..."

" I miss my little orange-soon-to-be-hokage..." The lady opened the gate and hugs tightly her son, but she averted her sight when she saw Amy and Jiraiya at the background and starts screaming at Jiraiya.

" Ahhhhhhhhh, what is this girl doing here?" " Don't tell me she is Jiraiya-sama's newly hired hostess and lover?!..." The lady exclaimed to which Amy gasps for shock and Jiraiya almost let his  
eyeballs want to go out of his eye-sockets.

" Hahahahahahahha... iie Kaa-chan, she is Amy." " Ero-sennin's newly adopted daughter.." " If you want Kaa-chan we can discuss it inside, Nee-chan is quite still not feeling well..."

" Hhh-hai..." The lady got stammered and hold Naruto's hand as she looked back at the girl who is smiling at her and Jiraiya at her back.

" You sure they are not lovers?" Whispered Kushina.

" Kaa-chan!.." Naruto shouted at her...

" Don't shout at me Bakka!.." Then a striped on Naruto's nape suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" Ouch!.." " Kaa-chan that hurts..." Naruto almost wanted to cry, then they heard Amy laughed out loud at them.

" hahahahaha, you two really have a great bond as a mother and son..."  
" No wonder where Naruto's amazing character came from." " By the way, I am Amy..." She bowed in front of Kushina and she added..." And, I like your hair..." Amy smiled after that compliment.

" What, then thank you..." Kushina grinned at her... " I think I am starting to like her Naruto, she knew how ton make someone feel at ease with her." Kushina whispered to her son.

" But of course, Kaa-chan now can we get in?" " I am so hungry as a bear right now Kaa-chan.." Naruto grunted and faced the door of their house.

" My poor son surely never get a chance to taste a real food after a week of mission in Suna, yah know."

As they get in, Amy sees the entire house so neat and clean with lots of pictures hanged on the wall. She saw a certain picture where she guessed was her husband and Kushina's wedding picture. She was a bit startled when Kushina guided her in the living-room though she smiled back on the beautiful maiden of the house. She let her seat on the long sofa while Jiraiya was seated on a single sofa.

" Wait a moment, I will make some green tea for Sensei and Amy-chan while Naruto will prepare for our table..."

" Matte Kaa-chan, where is Tou-san?"

" Oh, ah you're father will be home quite a bit late so I guess he will not going to meet our new found lovely petal." She winked at Amy.

" hahaha too much worked?" " But Tsunade Baa-chan is still the Hokage he doesn't have to waste his time for a lot of training then."

" Naruto..." Jiraiya suddenly interfere... " Practice makes perfect and tomorrow we will have to practice your sennin-mode together with your Bijuu-dama..."

" Whaa-tt?..." " Hell, no Ero-sennin, I just came home and I wanted to take some rest and have fun with Kaa-chan and Nee-chan!..."

" In times of war and famine Naruto, we cannot let our guard down, even if we knew that the peace has established in five great shinobi countries but we cannot rest-assured that Madara and Obito is at bay as always." Jiraiya suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he mentioned his student's student. Kushina saw it and gave another lively suggestion to which all of them gave attention.

" I guess you should have watched what had happened while the two of you are not around." Kushina says.

" Oh, Kaa-chan don't tell me I will have a new imouto or ototo?."

" hahahaha, we are way pass of that Naruto, but still we can still have some pleasure, yah know." *wink *wink

Amy gasps at it though she found it more amusing than embarrassing. She is so happy to meet a woman whose attitude is not so far with her son. Now, she could say that she will definitely be happy but then a sudden guilt hit her and she felt quite a bit abashed with it. Jiraiya saw it and make another suggestion on how are they going to welcome Amy as their new family member.

" Ok, so now can we start eating or do we have to wait for my genius student to arrive before we eat our supper?"

" Who says you will be eating here?" " You have to go home sensei and this girl will be here as Naruto's new Nee-san, right Amy-chan?..* Wink *Wink

" Hhh hai..." Amy felt a bit taken aback and surprised on that declaration.

" Hmm I know Minato will be happy to see his son found a new Nee-chan, by the way I am Kushina Uzumaki." " Naruto's amazing and beautiful mother.."

" Hajimemashite Kushina-san..." Amy bowed again but was surprised with Kushina's next words.

" Na-ah-ah..." " You have to call me Oba-chan, which means Auntie.." She smiled...

" Neh, Oba-chan..."

Soon the living room were filled with laughter and much to their surprise Minato appeared at the back of his wife and surprisingly wrapping his arms around her waist.

" So, I heard sensei brought the lady here, is she our new member of the family?"

Kushina gasps at Minato's action and felt a bit red on her cheeks then moved around to kiss him on his face. " Minato, you're home and early..."

" Because I heard my son is going home with his new found sister, but of course we will have her here instead of sensei's apartment." " We don't know what those people might think if we let her stay with sensei." After saying it he also planted a hard but passionate kiss on his wife's temple.

" Yehey!" " So Amy nee-chan will be my new older sister, are you happy now that you have a new family nee-chan?.." Naruto eagerly asked Amy, but she couldn't say anything. She left speechless and no words can describe how much happiness filled her. She was so overwhelmed that tears are flowing out of her eyes and she bowed to them and say...

" Arigatou minna..." Finally she felt like she found a new home and  
moving on without her knowing it...


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Day Has come

I know it's quite late to have this chapters

I do not own Bleach and Naruto but credits to Sensei Kubo and Masashi-san... Enjoy and feel free to comment...:) No comment no update... :p

P. S. By the way I inserted Narnia here so Narnia is also somewhat involve in this story... You will find out later...:) As the story progresses...

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A New day has come**

After a great supper which they enjoyed eating together, Amy and Kushina got up and toured her around the house. Well, literally the Namikaze compound is really quite a huge place. After Naruto's parents were revived by an unknown force ( well, actually not only them but others too...) And since he was a Yondaime Hokage, they granted him a piece of a land to which every Hokage is entitled to have. The house of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan stood in a simplicity but with great honored for the two legendary shinobis are living. They made the house quite small but the whole land is filled with flowers and plants to which Kushina like the most. Her mother use to have a small greenhouse back when she was still living in an adjacent place of the Konohagakure village. They were also known for having a 'green thumb' which they can raise every plant to which is also a gift for the Uzumaki clan. Unluckily Naruto wasn't able to inherit that kind of talent but then he has outgrown his mother's love of nature since he loves to be with the nature too. Amy see to it that she put ever detail of the house to her mind as if one day, she will be leaving the house and the village who had adopted her as one of it's constituents. She stopped abruptly by that thought and looked at the moon which shines so bright above the garden. She fell in love with it's light as if she hasn't seen any of it in her entire life.

_' But the Moon in Narnia is far bigger than this..'_ Sudden flow of thoughts consumed her but then she was able to ask herself, ' By the way what is Narnia and where is it?...' As she pondered with these thoughts Kushina felt that Amy is not concentrating on her words about the place and the village, so she turned around to see Amy's face got a bit confused.

" What's wrong Amy-chan?."

" Ahh, eh nothing Oba-chan, I was just looking at the moon." " It shines brightly in the sky..."

" Ahh, yeah and every night, me and Minato and sometimes if Naruto is not out we look at it and it seems like it's a great jewel that no one can touch." She stood beside Amy and together they look at the moon.  
When Kushina looked at Amy, she saw her body somewhat a bit glossy under the moonlight and sees her eyes watches the moon carefully. She couldn't helped but to say 'oh' at the sight of her, when Amy heard  
this she turn to look at Kushina and wonder why is she looking a bit dazzled at her.

" Ahm Oba-chan, what's the matter?... Amy tilted her head on the right side while confusingly gazing at Kushina, but she only smiled at her.

" Let's go now, the air is getting cold and we need to let that body of yours have warm." She held her hand and guided her to her room on the second floor beside Naruto's room. She made sure that she enter the room after that she followed inside and she saw Amy's eyes flicker with happiness at the sight of her bedroom. It's not too girly though she knew that Amy liked the room. Actually they preserved it for guests who is going to stay with them for a while but since a new member of the family arrived, she couldn't help but to offer this room to her. After all she wished that Naruto has an older or younger sister.

" I will let you have a small getting-to-know your room, so from here I will leave you so that you can somehow enjoy your privacy."

" If anything happens feel free to ask me or call my name, I wan you to feel at home, besides you are a new member of our family..." Kushina held a smile for Amy to which she is almost got -teary-eyed at the  
moment. She don't know how to say 'Thank you' to them or how will she be able to give something in return of their kindness to her. Her heart feel so overwhelmed with the situation that she just bowed and smiled at her too. Kushina turn around and let her have a small 'me time' and headed back to the dining are where her husband, son and Jiraiya were talking about the incident happened 3 days ago after Jiraiya found her on the street 'only a blanket with her'.

" So, that was the reason why you brought her here unconscious." " I thought you did something naughty sensei but then still you really have respect for women and ladies."

" Minato, I am not what you think and the first time I saw her I know I was attracted to her but not because she is so damn hot or cute or eh.. Beautiful but I saw something in her eyes when she pleads for her life to be spared." " As if someone was trying to kill her in a way she doesn't want to remember at all. "

" Woah, Ero-sennin is a bit sentimental here isn't it?..." Naruto tried to mocked Jiraiya and start a bicker fight. But Jiraiya smiled only to him and let down his eyes on the cup of his tea. Minato and Naruto stared at that moment and they smiled to see that they're beloved sensei is really has a kind heart.

_' I am so lucky to have a sensei like him, I wish I could have a single fight with him and it will be such an honor...'_ Minato says in mind.

" So, is everyone still up?.." Kushina entered the dining are to see the three men looked happy and a bit sentimental. She smiled and released a small laugh before moving to Minato's place beside him. She grabbed a chair and they conversed about what had happened from the time Jiraiya spotted her on that road, until he brought her to a inn to which the receptionist thought that she was a whore. But Jiraiya made a lot of explanations about it and soon the receptionist understands and let them rest. The next day, the girl got conscious and trying to get up but with a sudden hit, blood was spitting on her limb that Jiraiya wasted no time to bring her to Tsunade, in Konohagakure. She was put in comma for two days and declared safe from danger after almost 48 hours of sleeping. But the sad thing there is she is now experiencing Amnesia to which she cannot remember anything about her past that only her name is quite visible in her memory, as if someone told her not to forget her name. They left that portion as a cliff-hanger to which everyone agreed and they have to take some rest for it will be a tiring day. There will be an upcoming thanks-giving festival of the 5 countries to which this year Konohagakure is the host. The Daimyos of the village are coming to settle and prepare for the other village's Daimyos to arrive in the village. So, they finished they're cup of tea and went to their respectful bedrooms except Jiraiya who made his way back to his apartment.

" Sensei, you don't need to, we have plenty of rooms and besides Kushina was just joking." Minato says timidly while scratching the back of his head.

" Ahh, Kushina doesn't want me to stay here, hehehehe.." " But I know that was just kidding.."

" Ahahaha, sensei maybe you should stay for the night and go home when the sun shine comes." Kushina cling to Minato's right-arm.

" Hehehe don't worry about old Ero-sennin, he has to go home for he needs someone to be with him tonight, yah know..." Naruto suddenly grunted and the whole place were filled with so light emotions and laughter. They waved their good byes and went to their rooms for resting place tonight. Naruto stood in front of Amy's new room and knocked three times.

" Oh, Naruto-kun something wrong?..." Amy flashed a smile...

" Ahh Ero-sennin went back to his apartment..." Naruto smiled back at him.

" Ahh so is he going to be back?..."

" Yeah tomorrow for breakfast, I just passed by to check my Nee-chan..." Naruto grinned widely and they both laughed at it.

" Of course I am so happy and I have never been at peace like this." " Naruto-kun, honto ni arigatou..."

" Ahh, doitashimashite Nee-chan..." " Oyasumi, mata ne..."

" Oyasumi nasai Naruto-kun..." And they both waved they're good nights to sleep properly and peacefully tonight.

_The next day..._

Everyone woke-up shortly after the other, and Amy got-up so early that she could see that it was still like the sun is just going to rise up. She hurried to her window and witness as the new day is  
coming ahead of her. She knew that this place will give her so much peace and the people here are very kind to one another. She doesn't know but she felt a bit sad but she didn't know why, she tried to look for the reason behind that sadness she felt but then it's useless to do so for every time she is thinking hard her head is throbbing in pain and she let out a small gasps and hold her head like it's going to dismembered from her body. She panted heavily and gasps for more air but then she felt like everything is going to be black. So, she decided to walk towards her bed and lay down for a bit to have some rest. But the rest she is planning to do only for like 5 minutes or so, went on to like 1 and a half hour. She just suddenly woke-up when she heard a knock on the door and light is emitting through the opened-window. She hurriedly got-up and walked towards the door, she opened it and wore a timid smile on her face not letting them know that she is feeling a bit sick, then it was Naruto.

" Hey nee-chan, are you ok?" I have been calling you but it seems like you don't want to wake-up then, something happened?..." Naruto asked without letting her answering the first question.

" Hai, Naruto-kun." " I am ok it's just that too much sleep is quite bad I guess, I fell off the bed and got my head hurt a bit..." She slip her tongue out and smiled at Naruto.

" hahaha that one is so crazy for you to do." " I didn't know you were like Sakura-chan."

" Who is she, is she your girlfriend?" A mischievous smile came out on Amy's lips and Naruto starts to scratch his head and smiled awkwardly, truly he fell in love with Sakura but for now as his sister of same age. For his heart is bound to love only a lady who is so shy to express herself, and her name is Hyuuga Hinata from tha Hyuuga clan and member of the rookie 9.

" Iie, she is somewhat like a sister to me, though I got fascinated with her when we were younger."

" Then do you have a girlfriend Naruto-kun?" Amy questioned him with some suspicion on it.

" Hehehe, I have someone whom today you will meet but we er- actually ahm..." Naruto stammered on the middle.

" Haha not yet scoring a homebase?" Amy laughed heartedly at him.

" Hahaha well, sort of like that." " She doesn't know that I like her... I guess we're both shy..." Both of them laughed at it until they heard Kushina calling down from the dining area.

" Narutooo!" " I thought you were just going to wake her up! But you took so long, Amy-chan is hungry! Bring her down and eat here now...!"

" Now, that's mom for yah."

" I guess I have to change for a bit and will be going down then."

Amy changed her night dress to a casual shirt and shorts that rested above her knee. She combed her hair and immediately go down to the dining area where she spotted Jiraiya and others who is still talking and waiting for her. She was so shy that she went a bit fast but fell on the ground. Truly she is a remarkable clumsy if she could still remember everything. They glanced at her and laughed hard but then Naruto got-up while laughing and helped her stand. She tapped Naruto lightly at his shoulder and went straight beside Jiraiya and ate her breakfast.

" By the way my dearest newly adopted daughter, you will come to the academy and have some study about the history of the village and if you are lucky enough you can be part of the Konoha's finest medical-nin. What do you say?..."

" Oh, I like it can I really go to your academy and learn?..."

" Well it was mine, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Naruto's suggestions and the elders were ok with it."

" As if they can say no to my Minato and Naruto..." Kushina winked at her husband and son. " So Amy-chan feel free to be a shinobi and be a good help to our village."

" Sure, I will be dedicated with the tasks that you are going to give me here." " Thank you again minna..." Amy almost teary-eyed on the moment.

" Oh, let's move on and I need to wash the dishes and help Minato with some of his errands, you will go with Naruto to the academy."

" And what about Jiraiya-san?.."

" Oh just call me Oji-san..." " I guess it fits me for Minato and Kushina truly adopted you as their daughter."

" Eh, hehehe hai Oji-san..." Amy smiled.

They settled and went to their respective areas of work, Naruto and Amy went ahead of the adults and bid them good bye. After that, they went ahead to Konohagakure's academy.

" I hope they accept me then, I feel a bit uncomfortable if they will not going to accept me as how your family did to me." Amy got a bit shy and trying to make a line of her forefingers.

" You look cute on that nee-chan, anyways don't worry they are so good and friendly." " Well, except for some Uchihas well not most of them..."

" Ahh ok then, I really wish they will like me..."

" Surely, and I got your back here nee-chan..." Naruto winked at her and they both laughed. It will be a new day for her since it will be the first time to be out of the shell. Making new friends and making-out with new things in her new life. She wished that this will never end, but she didn't know why she will truly feel sad if this ends. Well then for now she will savor the moment and make it really a memorable one. Truly a new day has come ahead of her, after breaking the dawn of a nightmare that she isn't truly aware...


End file.
